


Mechanics and Junkers

by MischievousWitch



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousWitch/pseuds/MischievousWitch
Summary: After dealing with a rough break up, Ratchet has been spending a lot of time drifting the galaxy, unwilling to stay at home. It isn't until a crash on Torren IV that things change, whether they're for the better, that's up for him to decide.
Relationships: Ratchet/OC, cannon character/Original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TheWhiteGuardian for help with editing! <3
> 
> So I decided to update and rewrite this story to make it a little better. I'll try and make this a full-length story and update it often. Or as often as I can. I'd also like to apologize for not editing this very well prior to posting! It's something I'm going to start working on so that way there aren't so many edits after it's been posted!

Clank glanced over at his close friend, it was hard to witness him like this. Ratchet's fur was disheveled and scruffy looking, as bags hung under his bloodshot eyes. Thankfully, the scent of alcohol had worn off weeks ago and he’d given that up and begun focusing on his love ships and put a lot of focus into his work. Enough that it caused him to lose sleep. It was starting to worry the little robot, as he reached out to speak to him, “Ratchet?” he asked. His ear twitched at the sound of his friend’s voice. 

“If you’re worried about me Clank, don’t. I’ve been getting -” He paused to let out a massive yawn. “Better.” But him reaching over to rub his eye as he struggled to keep his head from falling onto the steering wheel and using it for a pillow didn’t help the situation. 

“Ratchet! You are a mess! You have not slept well nor have you taken care of yourself since … Since you and Miss. Apogee split up. I know it is difficult, but you cannot continue to neglect your basic needs like this!” The lombax sighed, his friend’s nagging was annoying enough as it was, it didn’t help that he was right. Not like he was going to admit that, as much as he knew Clank wouldn’t rub it in, he just didn’t feel like dealing with the situation. 

“Yeah you said the same thing about drinking too, and I stopped doing that just so I could do my work again. I’ll go back to normal soon enough pal but for now,” he paused. Not sure what else to say as his mind drifted across the dark void that was space about the last three months and how it all ended the way it did. Leaned back in the seat, Ratchet let his head lull against the headrest as his hands slowly loosened their grip on the steering wheel. Between the warmth of the ship’s heater and the soft hum of the engine, Ratchet found it a struggle to stay awake. Clank looked over, still worried as he watched his friend essentially falling asleep at the wheel. They left Meridian city three weeks ago and had been riding out in space since, with Ratchet not once stopping to do anything save to use the bathroom or get the occasional snack. 

“Ratchet?” Clank piped up, but before he could do anything, he felt the ship begin to tilt forward as they were sent barrel-rolling into the nearest planet. Clank jumped up to grab the wheel and try to pull it forward, though his piloting skills were sloppy at best. “Ratchet, wake up!” He cried, still struggling with the steering wheel. But it was too late, they were already too dangerously close to crashing and Ratchet was completely out of it. Too unaware of anything that was happening around him, ignoring the sounds of the ship’s failing systems as each one went offline. Clank just did his best to brace for the impact and hoped things would be okay. 

\--- 

Planet: Torren IV  
Time: 6:45 PM  
Location: The edge of Molonoth Fields 

Clank could faintly hear the sounds of his fan belts whirring loudly as he struggled to boot up. He was barely able to open his eyes as he tried to make sense of his surroundings, but thanks to his cracked optics and the smoke that filled the ship, it was hard to make anything out. Suddenly, he could've sworn he heard the sounds of voices calling out. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if his wires had gotten crossed in the crash, but he could've sworn a pair of bright blue eyes were bounced around the wreck, while Ratchet seemingly was pulled from the wreckage. "Any idea what happened?" One voice asked, it sounded female but he knew it wasn't Tal. If it was, it would've been a miracle. But the bright blue eyes that bounced around the wreckage told him otherwise, "Looks like they forgot to gas up and had the alerts turned off. Which is strange because you'd think someone would want to know that." the blue eyes commented.

"What an idiot! Gah maybe he was drunk or something, alright well is there anyone else in there?" the other voice huffed.

"Yeah, but you can go ahead and get that guy loaded onto the trailer. I'll catch up!" the blue eyes called back. Clank felt a gentle hand take his hand and before he knew it, he was enveloped by an oddly warm sensation as a blue light surrounded them. Before he had a chance to process what happened, he was resting on Ratchet's chest before he fell unconscious.

… 

Some time went by, and Clank finally came around. Only to find the pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him and caused him to jump out of his plates. Zen jumped behind him, making sure he was okay and helped him back up. “Oh sorry!” She said, jumping back in front of him. “I didn’t mean to spook ya too much!” Clank wasn’t sure what to make of the odd being in front of him. Zenith had a slender, humanoid frame made out of an odd, dark metal. She had a large circular element built into her chest, emitting a soft blue glow. Her head was oval-shaped and slightly elongated, with two large blue eyes and a similar circular element on her forehead, and with two ear-like structures sprouting from the back of the head, sweeping upwards. Her arms and legs were seemingly retractable, being made of overlaid, interlocking metal plating with a slight blue glow emanating from the seams. Lastly, Zenith had an enormous, vaguely reptilian tail with a glowing blue orb at the end. Clank tried to piece together what was going on as he looked at her. 

“Who are you? And how exactly did you find us?” He asked, still groggy and trying to boot up properly. Her eyes winked at him in a smile as she spoke to him eagerly, 

“Zenith, but my friend calls me Zen! As for how we found you, the sound of a ship crashing into a cliff is a little hard to ignore. By the way, you might want to turn the alerts on your ship back on once it's fixed! Looks like you two ran out of gas somewhere along the way.” Clank tilted his head a little bit as if he were trying to make sense of what she’d told him and his surroundings. It didn’t seem like much, just a small living room with a large TV on the wall by the stairs and stacks and stacks of photos on the other wall. But Clank’s optics had been damaged in the crash, and thus everything that was far away looked fuzzy to him, so it was hard to make out the photos. As he stood up and dusted himself off whilst trying to not get tangled in the doily beneath his feet, he asked,

“Who may I ask, is your friend Miss. Zenith?” 

Zen leaned around Clank and pointed out her friend. “Just Zen is fine! And my friend is that lombax over there, with the fluffy fur.” Exactly as she said, just behind them past the open door to the garage was a lombax, or what Clank assumed could’ve been one, it was hard to tell as she was bent over and all one could see was the massive fluffy tail in the air. But soon enough, she stood up, revealing her short, chubby frame as she tied her red wavy hair into a bun and revealed a dark red mask and a set of yellow and blue eyes that turned to the two little robots and her full attention was on them. 

“Well that took long enough, guess your friend finally decided to boot up. Wonder if that means his friend’s awake too.” Nev mused as she came into the living room while inspecting a small, spherical object in her hand. It quickly dawned on Clank who she was talking about. Fueled by worry, he jumped and darted to her only face plant the ground as the doily got tangled up in his feet. 

“Friend? Ratchet! How is Ratchet? Is he alright?” To which Nev nodded in response as she knelt down to help Clank untangle himself. 

“Yeah, he’s fine just knocked out. Looks like your ship was low on fuel and your friend wasn’t in his right mind or something.” She finished helping him and decided that now was as good as time as any to go check on Ratchet. “Anyway, you two stay here and get to know each other. I’ll be back.” Zen nodded in response as she watched Nev saunter up the stairs and disappeared into a side room. 

“He was pretty beat up,” Zen spoke up between the two suddenly, catching Clank’s attention. “Nev said it looked like he broke some ribs and banged his arm up pretty good, said it looked like his legs were surprisingly okay, might be sore though when he wakes up.” Clank finished listening to her, before returning his attention to the darkened room, wondering what was going on. 

… 

Inside of the bedroom, Nev had opened the curtains to his room, causing Ratchet to jerk awake as the sun got into his eyes. It felt like someone had taken his wrench and beaten the piss out of his head with it. “My head,” he grumbled as his head throbbed and screamed at him the longer the light shone in his room. 

Nev moved about the room, picking up his clothes to wash later as she spoke, “Rise and shine princess! Your friend’s up and it’s been a week since you were last awake, I figure now’s as good a time as any to get you up.” 

“What? A-a week?! Are you kidding me? Aaah! My head,” Ratchet groaned as he slipped back into the bed, letting his head rest against the soft, firm support of the pillow his entire being aches and screamed at him for moving as fast as he did, it felt like his body was cussing him out for driving while exhausted. 

“Yep! Been a whole week since you and your friend crashed into that cliff! What happened anyway, were ya drunk or something?” She shot, as she turned to look at him. Ratchet struggled to piece together who was in front of him, but the way her brow was raised while her tailed wagged furiously back and forth. The way the sun caught her hair, Ratchet could’ve sworn it was on fire. “Well?” She snapped, not giving the poor guy a chance to speak. 

“Look, all I know is that one minute was struggling to stay awake and the next -” But Ratchet wouldn’t get a chance to finish as Clank burst into the room, grateful his friend was still alive as he called out to him, just happy he was awake.

“Ratchet! How are you? Zeni -” Clank was about to continue, only to pause and see that Ratchet was in as bad of a shape as Zenith had described. Not only did he look like he’d gotten into a fight with a tree beast and promptly lost with how fluffed up his fur was, but Ratchet’s arm was wrapped in a cast and rested in a sling, as his ribs ached against the bandages. The pain in his good arm’s wrist had registered with him and Ratchet quickly snatched it back to take the pressure off of it. As he tried to scoot out of the sun and in the shade of the bedroom like some pitiful vampire, he looked over to Clank and gave him a weak grin as he tried to play off how badly injured he really was. 

“I’m fine pal, just a little beat up is all.” But Clank’s response assured him that he wasn’t impressed one little bit with the situation. 

“You call this ‘fine’? Your arm and wrist are broken, and you very clearly have a few broken ribs as well! And I suppose you have a throbbing headache too, with how you are trying to avoid the sunlight! I told you Ratchet, you cannot neglect your basic needs like this! Thanks to that, and the fact that I told you we needed gas before we left, we now have no ship, and you are injured. This is quite the far cry from being, ‘fine’.” Clank spat that last word like it was venom. Ratchet could tell his friend was pretty angry, and rightfully so, after all, it was he who crashed the ship and now the reason they were stuck here. Nev shook her head at the pair, she couldn’t help but make a comment as she looked at them, “Well if the little old couple is done arguing, you need rest and you little guy, need to go see the old man for a tune-up. C’mon,” she motioned for Clank to follow. Ratchet motioned towards the woman as if to tell Clank to go with her. He shot Ratchet a dirty look almost hoping the bax would catch fire as he left the room. As soon as he was gone, he turned to Zenith, the misery written all over his face as he tried to block out the sun. 

Zenith, taking the hint, jumped up to shut the curtains. “Ya know, in her own way, she’s just worried about you.” She turned back to Ratchet, who looked like he wasn’t listening to her as he rested his arm over his eyes and taking in sharp breaths between his teeth. It was clear he was in agony. 

“She’s got a funny way of showing it.” He remarked, as he gently moved his arm from his face. “Who is she anyway? I didn’t even get her name.” 

Zenith explained as she jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers up to Ratchet’s chest and adjust his pillow. “Nev, well her name’s Nevina, but we just call her Nev.” 

“Is she what I think she is?” Ever since Nev had walked into his room, what energy he had to focus on other things was used to question his sanity as Nev was sauntering around the room as if she owned it.

Her ears twitched at his question. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, is she … A lombax? Like a female one?”

“Oh yes, she is, just like I take it you are a male one.” Zenith teased, not really understanding Ratchet’s confusion. 

“But I thought -” 

“Oh no, they have tails. It’s kind of a genetic thing I guess, male or female, from what the old man and Maeve told me, both sexes can have tails, or they not. Ya know, like cats.” 

He groaned upon hearing that were possibly more people living here. “So there’s more of you?” He asked, rubbing his head to try and get some relief. 

“Sure are, well I mean, there are more people living in the house if that’s what you’re asking. As for if there are more of me per se, there are! Just not exactly like me,” But Ratchet cut in before she could finish as he began to climb slowly out of bed. 

“Yeah, I meant if there were more people in the house. So then, who is the old man and Maeve?” 

Though he wouldn’t have to wonder that for long as a chocolaty brown lombax walked into the room, pushing up the sleeves to her blue shirt as she set a bowl on the nightstand and reached into the nightstand for some fresh bandages. “No need to wonder about me, I’m right here. Zenith, why don’t you go keep Nev company while I take care of this young man?” The odd little creature nodded and went to go do just that. “Now then,” she spoke, in her southern sounding accent, “Care to explain how you ended up out there?” she asked as she began to unwrap Ratchet’s old bandages to clean his wounds. 

The younger lombax sighed, not sure how to go about explaining his situation. “I uhm see, my girlfriend and I, we were pretty serious and then I’m not sure what happened. She just blindsided me with this break-up, I tried to talk to her, see if maybe we could work it out but … She said it’s hard to be in love with someone who’s never there. So,” he trailed off as the sensation of heartache began to set into his chest. “Needless to say, I stopped caring about myself or anything around me.” 

Maeve shook her head upon hearing this, “And I thought my Alister was bad about handling hard times. But you’re no better, and I know you ain’t related to him, you look too much like the old man that lives under this roof with us!” She joked, as she wiped Ratchet’s eyes and began to inspect any cuts on his head. 

“Old man? What are you talking about?” He asked, tilting his head to kind of get away from only for her to gently pull it back and wipe down his ears. Ratchet’s eyes began to roll into his head at her tender touch. It almost felt like a mother tending to her son’s wounds, something Ratchet never knew growing up.

“I mean, you look like Kaden. But if you really are his son, I would think you’d handle this better. Even he knows better than to go out driving while he’s exhausted!” Maeve chastised, as she quietly cleaned his cuts and unwrapped his injured wrist. Ratchet’s ears flew up at the mention of Kaden, and a barrage of questions hit him all at once.

“Wait? Ow- Kaden is my father, how do you -” 

“He’s a very close friend of mine, when I was sick and dying he was all I had and what kept me going. But anyway, lift your arm hun, you won’t be meetin’ anyone else in this house until you can move around and not feel like your ribs are gonna crack! You understand me?” She snapped in the gentlest way possible, Ratchet was a little surprised by her tone of voice but nodded in understanding nonetheless. “Good, now there’s a bathroom right there where that open door is, now go take a shower and try to get to feeling better. I’ll have some hot food ready for ya and get your chest wrapped up.” He got the impression that arguing with her wouldn’t be the best idea and headed to the bathroom. 

… 

As he stood under the hot water, letting the steam clear out his sinuses and open his head, he started to feel better. Ratchet couldn’t remember the last time he had a shower like this, where his body was able to just relax and come down from the stresses around him. _So, the lombaxes aren’t really gone then. It’s a shame Alister isn’t here to see them, I’m sure it would’ve given him some comfort. Although it sounded like they knew him, or rather Maeve did at least. I wonder how, and how does she know my father? Does she know he’s dead? Does she know about Alister for that matter?_ He thought to himself, as he rinsed the shampoo from his fur and inhaled the soft scent of mint into his nostrils. It was relaxing, to say the least. As he stepped out to dry off, a knock came on the door. 

“Hey, you dressed?” It was Nevina, coming to check on him. 

“Ah not really, why?” 

“Mom wanted me to redo your bandages. She’s busy cooking lunch.” She explained the sound of a mattress squeaking could be heard shortly afterward and he just assumed she’d taken over the bed. After taking a moment to gather himself, he headed out and waited for her to redo his bandages. “So, bad breakup and no sleep for weeks huh? I’m surprised you haven’t dropped dead yet.” She remarked as she wrapped his chest. 

“Yeah well -” 

Nevina interrupted him, “You must’ve really loved this lil princess to let yourself get this disheveled.” Still finishing up his chest, only for him to give up a soft growl in response and snapped. 

“Look, can we just find something else to talk about? I get it, I’m an idiot.” 

“Did it sound like I said that?” She spat, wrapping up and tying off his bandages as she began to work on his arm. The duo sat quietly as Nev worked. As the silence overtook them, he couldn’t help but notice how the little light in the room caught her eyes. How the mask on her face blended into her hair and all he could make out was her blue eyes as they stood out against her yellow sclera. Now they were up closer he was able to get a good look at her strips and fur as well. It was almost a light cappuccino color, not quite as light as Alister’s but enough that it trigged his memories of the old man. 

“Alister?” He muttered, realizing the familiarity of the strips. Nev looked at him with a dull, deadpan look in her eyes before going back to work. 

“What about him?” She asked, still working to finish up his bandages. But he remained silent, it was clear she had to be related to Alister; but decided that for now, it was best to not bring it up for fear she might not know what had happened. He didn’t want to be the one to explain to her what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well?” She asked again, as she finished wrapping his arm and put it back in the sling. He looked at her a little dumbfounded, trying to find an explanation but only getting distracted by her eyes. Part of him almost hoped maybe he’d get lost in those beautiful blue nebulas. But alas, reality called him back as he stammered, 

“Uh just that, you look like him. Save for the blue eyes and the mask of course.” He explained, he could feel her run her hand gently down his chest. Seemed he wasn’t the only distracted in that moment. The feeling of a gentle hand against his body was refreshing, to say the least as it’d been a while since he'd gotten to know a woman's touch and he soaked in every bit of the sensation. But it didn't last as Nev curled her fingers as they reached his bandages, she could feel her forehead tickle a bit almost like she’d pressed her head against his.

 _What are you doing? You barely remember him, and you don’t even know who he is now._ She thought, pulling her hand away before explaining, “He’s my father. Which kind of explains a lot, though I thought it would’ve been obvious.” She got up from the bed to stretch as she opened the curtains a bit to look outside for a moment, just more needless distraction for the pair of them. His ears rose up as his eyes grew wide as it finally hit him.

“His...daughter? I didn’t even know Alister had any kids.” He was in shock as he began to put the pieces together. Save her short, thick frame, that had obviously come from her mother, her appearance and even some of her temperament, was all because she was Alister’s daughter. 

“It doesn’t make sense, he’s been gone for so long. I can’t imagine where he’s been.” She remarked, still looking out of the window and watching the world go by as the sun drenched the landscape outside in its afternoon light. Ratchet turned to look at her, gently tilting his head as he spoke. 

“What do you mean? Is he usually home by now?” 

“Yeah, well mom’s been worried about cause he’s usually back way before now but… it’s been almost a year.” She groaned as she adjusted her stance. “It's just strange that he’s not is all.” Nev remarked. Ratchet turned away, unable to face her or tell her what had happened to her father. After all, he only just met her and on top of that, how was he supposed to tell Nev her father was dead? _Sure, he died a hero. But I can’t just tell her ‘Hey Nev your father died trying to fix this massive clock that controls all time and space!’ Tch, she’d never believe that._ he sat, wallowing in his thoughts until her voice caught him off guard as she asked him something, “I guess it’s a long shot, but I don’t suppose you know anything?” He froze, gulping hard as he tried to find a way to explain what had happened. Sadly, she wouldn’t get that answer as her mother walked in and offered up lunch. 

“Alright, no more guests. Our patient needs to eat and get his rest. C'mon, out now. Go on!” Maeve shooed her daughter from the room, Nev groaned as she walked out. Maeve turned to Ratchet and fussed at him to get rest and eat up before she left the room. Outside the door, the old female bax stood for a moment before letting her thoughts slip. “He might know something.” Maeve muttered, the doorknob tight in her grip as she let out a sharp sigh. Nev shook her head as she looked away, annoyed with her mother for being unable to give anything up.

"Give it a rest mom if he wanted to be here with us he would've come back by now. But it's clear he doesn't care." Nev snapped quietly as she walked away.

…

Nev rested on the edge of the hood of a ship, trying to pretend to be busy as she lazily turned the wrench that was hooked to a bolt. “Hhaa maybe mom’s right. But still, if he really wanted to be here then Alister would’ve come back by now. Besides it’s not the first time he’s vanished for long periods of time.” Nev tried to reassure herself, but somewhere in the deepest part of her heart she knew something was wrong. The young bax just couldn’t place what it was though, nor did she want to think about as she continued to twirl the wrench around and let her mind go blank. “Well, well, if it isn’t my favorite lady lombax.” Her ear flickered at the sound of the voice. She turned to find a familiar face and offered a chuff before going back to “work”. It was a tall, slender, cow type being tipping his hat as he came into the garage.

“What do you need Smuggler? Can’t you see I’m busy?” She retorted as she removed the wrench and thumped it against the engine block she’d been messing with all day. By now the sky outside had turned orange and pink clouds were rolling overhead, as a chill entered the garage from an open window. Nev let out a sigh of disgust at the sight, another day gone by without her realizing it.

He shot back as he put his hat back on and spoke to her. “Oh yes, ma’am I can see you’re very busy. I also heard you found the galaxy’s favorite hero after he went missing a week ago.” She ignored the old smuggler as she jumped down from her perch to find something else to do in an attempt to ignore her unwanted guest. 

The last thing Nev wanted to talk about was the lombax in the upstairs guest room and was trying to do anything she could to distract from the topic and brought up another one. “Anyway, how’s my lil brother doing? Last I heard he was wrapping up school.” But the smirk crawling across his face said he wasn’t going to just let it go that easily. Seemed like any time he opened his mouth, he either wanted something or was trying to pester her.

“Oh? Not gonna talk about that fella you got upstairs?” He tried to tease, only to get a wrench thrown at his head, that missed him by a few inches. The clang echoed throughout the garage and caused the Smuggler to throw his hands up in a defensive position to try and ease the situation.

“What do you want Smug? We’ve done our weekly trade so there’s not much for us to do unless you have more to share. And how did you find out about that anyway? We haven’t said a word to anyone about him.” Nev snapped, before burying herself into a crate and began digging through it in an attempt to ignore her company even more so, almost hoping he would have disappear when she surfaced from the crate. 

He leaned against the wall and took out his knife to begin polishing it as he spoke, “Saw the crash sight as I was coming in and noticed the old man was working on it. As for why I’m here,” he paused to look over his knife, “I just came to let y'all know to be careful, I saw some unwanted visitors trying to sneak their way past the guardian but he managed to keep them at bay for a while.” Her ear twitching was all he needed from her and continued. “If I were you, I’d keep that hero around here a while longer. If ya can, but his girl might want him back before too long though.” 

“What girl? What does he have a daughter he doesn’t know how to care for too?” Nev pulled herself from the crate as she looked to Smug deadpanned as her tail flickered in annoyance, and he knew his welcome had been worn out and put his knife away. 

“Nope, he’s got a lady friend wanting him back. But I had no idea where he went, so I didn’t tell her anything.” He explained as he caught a glimpse of her trying to bury herself in the crate once more and decided to change the subject. “By the way, your brother’s graduation is in a few weeks. You might wanna go.” He finished as he began to walk away. Nev sighed, running a hand through her hair as she paused to think. Of course, it only figures the ex would come back for what she felt was hers. Nev gently pushed the crate away as she walked towards a wall of gadgets and gizmos.

“Tell him I hope he’s doing alright, okay? And he better do well on his finals or mom’s gonna have his head. As for Ratchet, he told me they were broken up. So why's she coming back around?” 

“Apparently she feels like she didn’t give him a chance, and wants to work it out with him.” Smug explained though he knew it might not go how Tal wanted it to. Nev shook her head, not sure what else to say to him about all of this. Why now all of a sudden, did she want him back? What would that do other than lead to things go right back to how they were. 

“Do me a favor,” she started but Smug was quick to the draw and interrupted her.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been working with your family long enough to know not to tell her.” Nev turned to him and smirked, to which he tipped his hat and headed off. “I’ll be back next week, I should have something good to trade by then.” He remarked as he headed off to his ship and rode off. Nev followed behind him, leaning against the door of the garage as she watched him head off into the night sky. 

“Yeah, but how long can that last?” She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as her tail wrapped around her legs and watching as the last of the sun’s rays sunk beneath the planet. She knew in the back of her mind that sooner or later, regardless of what happened, Ratchet would leave. “Just like they always do.”

Zen had gone into the garage looking for her, and catching Nev’s comment, the small creature spoke up, worried about her friend. “Nev?” 

“Heh don’t worry about it Zen, let’s just get inside. I’m sure mom’s ready for us to eat anyway.” Nev said, trying to push her own feelings away and led her friend back inside. Zen let out a stressed sighed as she watched Nev walk away. 

Zen muttered to herself in a hushed tone, “I wish you’d let us help.” Before going off with her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

The cool night air breezed over her head as her ears swayed in the wind a bit. The only light that seemed to be offered was by her own body, as her tail radiated with energy. Her eyes scanned the stars and constellations above as if there would be some kind of answer found in them. But they only offered silence as they twinkled against the dark sky. “Nev, why are you like this? We’ve been friends since we were kids. At least since you were one, why won’t you let me in?” 

Inside, the house was dark and quiet. Save for Clank, who was having trouble sleeping and decided to wander around the house. His mind was whirling with questions and revelation at what he found out today. “It is a miracle, how could he have survived this whole time?” The small robot mused as he made his way past a door at the end of a hallway, only to pause and look at it as if he were debating with himself about what to do. He sighed heavily, as he rested his hand against the door. His fingers curled against the cold steel before forcing himself to walk away. “I do not understand why he will not simply tell Ratchet he is here.” He mused, wishing he had someone to talk to. The sound of a squeaky door pulled the bot back to reality, and soon he realized he might just get his wish as he followed the sound of the squeaking. “Zenith?” Clank spoke up, noticing a small hatch to the roof was open and wanted to investigate. Her ear twitched and turned in his direction but she didn’t reply. She still sat, facing the stars, and clutched her tail closely. Clank, not sure what to do, joined her side and sat with her. Quietly watching the stars twinkle above them as they both remained wrapped up in their thoughts. Clank stole a quick glance at the robot beside him. His thoughts quickly shifted from his discovery from earlier to her. He’d been so curious about her since they met, he noticed her body seemed to function off of zoni energy, or at least, that seemed to be what allowed her to function as her body glowed brightly. He wanted to ask more about her, but he had sense enough to be able to read the room and knew when to not bring such things up.

“She won’t talk to me ya know,” Clank looked to her as she spoke. Just letting the little thing speak her mind without interruption. “I’ve known her since she was seventeen, used to, she’d open up to me and Ardros a little bit. It wasn’t much but, we could at least still help. But now, it’s like she’s afraid. You’d think her mother coming back would have solved all of this but,” Zen trailed off, her ears falling flat as she looked away from Clank as he reached his hand out to hers. “It’s just, I’m her best friend. Or rather, I thought I was. Hhaa I’m sorry, I know this isn’t something you’d want to deal with from a stranger. Anyway,”

“I am sure she will come around.” Clank offered as he patted her hand gently. Zen smiled at him, she wasn’t so sure Nev would but, it was nice to have someone comfort her through this.

“Yeah, I kept telling myself that for years. I still can’t fathom why she stopped.” Zen paused searching her thoughts as she took her hand and rested it close to her. Clank waited quietly as she tried to find the words. “Her mother, when she was little, about ten I think, was very sickly and couldn’t care for her. So she left her with her father. I can’t remember but, I think he said something about Nev being so difficult and that was why Maeve left. And that if she continued to behave poorly, everyone else would leave her too. After that, she just kind of shut down on me and pushed me away.” Clank hummed, looking up at the stars and thinking of his time with Ratchet and how difficult he was. How much Ratchet had argued with him about certain things, and how stubborn he could be to get through sometimes. He couldn’t help but wonder why he stayed some days.

“When I first met Ratchet, he was a very angry person and rather arrogant. Needless to say, he was not an easy person to get along nor was he the easiest person to call a friend. But I knew, deep down he did care and that he would do the right thing. Eventually, he did come around. What I’m saying is, perhaps Nevina will do the same.” Zen looked at him astonished, her ears as high as they would go and eyes wide and bright as he finished explaining, before letting her ears fall as she sighed.

“I can only hope, Clank I -“

He held up his hand and spoke, “There is no need to apologize. Sometimes it is easier to tell someone who isn’t a friend.” Zen smiled at him, just happy to have someone to talk to. 

“Thank you,” she said as she looked to the stars once more. “It’s nice to not feel alone ya know?” 

“Indeed, it’s always nice to have someone around who can understand.” He replied, leaning back to get comfortable, still stargazing with his new friend. “Zenith, if I may,” he began but she spoke up and explained herself as if she knew what he was going to ask.

“I’m a zoni, if that’s what you’re wondering. I’m not sure how I ended up looking different but, I did.” She said with a soft sigh as she curled up, laying down like a cat and resting her hands beneath her chest. Clank stroked his chin, taking in her explanation as more questions formulated in his skull. It seemed the day couldn’t help but get longer as more and more started to become unveiled.

“But how is it you came to be here on Torren IV of all places? Should you not be at the clock?” He asked, the irony was he knew he should be there as well, but he didn’t feel right just leaving his close friend all alone in the universe again. He knew one day he’d need to go back, but for now, it was just a nagging thought in the back of his mind that he tried to not worry about. Although he’d be lying if he said the thought didn’t stress him. 

As Clank slowly became caught up in his thoughts, the realization of something off-putting hit Zen like a truck. She whirled around to him, shocked and confused, she asked “Wait, how do you know about zoni and the great clock?” Her tone was a mixture of worry and anger. Orvus had always told her just how important it was to keep the clock and its location under wraps and now, to come to find out this stranger knew about it, it made her wonder just how many others knew too. Clank sat up, realizing he may have just let the cat out of the bag as he chuckled,

“I am Orvus’ son, and it occurs to me that I never properly introduced myself. I am XJ-0461 but you may call me Clank.” Zen couldn’t help but chuckle as in relief Clank explained himself and she flopped peacefully back onto the roof, happy to know that everything was alright.

“I should’ve known, you even have his laugh! But it is nice to meet you, though truth be told I always thought he’d give the clock to Sigmund.” She said, holding her hand out for him to shake. He happily returned to gesture and continued his explanation,

“Well, I promoted Sigmund to senior caretaker and went to join Ratchet. I cannot leave him, not just yet at least. Finding my own family made me realize that, until Ratchet finds his own, I cannot leave him.” Zenith smiled softly at him as a sense of admiration for her fellow zoni grew inside of her. Not only were they the same in terms of being modeled differently from the others, but the fact he couldn’t just leave his friend was something she respected. Sadly, this peaceful moment would end as the sound of gunshots went off, causing Zen to hide behind Clank and poor Clank nearly jumped a good foot at the noise. The pair looked at each other, not sure what to do or make of the situation but knew what they had to do best, investigate.

Zen led Clank back down through the hatch and out the garage door. All the while using her large ears to relocate where the noise had come from and darting off like a rabbit each time the gun went off. Poor Clank struggled to keep up as Zen ran ahead of him.

The small zoni stopped at the edge of a cliff and motioned to Clank to join her behind a sizable rock as they peered down below. What they saw were a group of gunmen doing target practice. Clank had never seen such beings before. They were odd, to say the least, a few of them had flaming skulls for heads while the rest looked like they’d been trapped in lava rock as their eyes glowed behind the rock. Clank could’ve sworn it looked like their insides were made up of lava as well. 

“Lacermata,” Zen mumbled beneath her breath as she looked darkly at the molten lizard creatures.

“Lacermata? Who are they?” Clank asked, following Zen’s gaze and recording everything he could. 

“They’re a mean bunch of lizardfolk, from planet Igneous in the Ophiuchi sector of Polaris. But what are they doing here? It’s rare they venture far from home.” Zen mused watching them closer, wanting more info but couldn’t seem to get what she wanted. Curious, she tried to creep closer to them, at least to catch an ear full of their plans.

“Zenith!” Clank exclaimed as he tried to grab her tail, only it was too late, she’d managed to teleport herself close to their ships and get as close as she could. All Clank could do was watch helplessly as she spied on the soldiers, keeping a close eye on her the entire time. 

“You idiot! What do you think you’re doing?!” The flaming skull barked as he snatched the gun from his cadet. 

“Just doing as you said commander, we’re doing target practice.”

“You fool!” The commander barked again as he took the butt of the gun and hit the cadet. “Not here! If those cats hear us they’ll come investigating and we’ll lose the element of surprise! Besides,” he said as he shoved the gun back in the cadet’s arm and knocked the wind out of him in the process. “We’re supposed to be here on recon! I don’t want to hear anymore gun shots from you or the rest of you lot for the rest of the mission! Do I make myself clear?!” He snapped, practically forcing the younger onto his back as the heat of his rage could be felt on his face. 

“But sir, what about the attack?” 

He grabbed the boy by the mouth, “Quiet you fool! You want to blow the whole plan before it’s time?” the boy could feel the hot lava for spit splatter onto his face as his superior barked at him. He threw the boy down and finished, “We attack on the general’s command and not a moment too soon, understand?” The boy nodded vigorously, trembling on the ground like a frightened child as his superior roared at him like the fiery beast he was.

Curiosity overwhelmed her, and Zen slowly began to step closer to the soldiers. But had she been paying attention to her surroundings, she would have noticed the stick in her path and not stepped on it. _’Please be careful!’_ Clank pled quietly. But, the sound of the snapped twig caught their attention and the group looked in her direction. _Crap!_ She thought, as she tried to duck down and hide. Hoping she hadn’t been caught.


	4. Chapter 4

“Who goes there!” The commander barked as he marched towards their ships. Zen had to act fast if she wanted to avoid being caught. Thinking quickly, she knelt down and pulled her ears and tail underneath her, lowering the light on her body in an attempt to better conceal herself. “Show yourself, that’s an order!” He bent down to look beneath the ship. His glare casting light to the dark underside of the ship as Zen did her best to hide. 

On top of the cliff, all Clank could do was wait as he thought of plan after plan to try and get Zen safely out of there. But each one seemed to all end in them being captured. He had to try and do something though, otherwise what hope did either of them have of getting back to let the others know what was happening? Clank quietly jumped down to the bottom of the cliff all while he crept silently to the opposite side of the group, _’Here goes nothing.’_ He muttered and put his plan into action.

“Caw! Caw! Ca-caw! Caa-caw!” He cried out, waiting to see if they would come to investigate. Sure enough, it worked! Clank watched as the group headed his direction, but the commander didn’t seem to budge as he kept his eyes trained on the same spot that Zen hunkered down in. He groaned in frustration, quickly darting away from the main group of lizard creatures before ducking behind a rock that was close by. 

“I said come out! If you don’t I’ll come under there myself and force you out!” The commander barked one more time, pulling his gun out and trained it onto Zenith. Clank only had mere seconds before Zen was shot, so he didn’t have time to formulate a good plan. Thinking fast, he remembered seeing a crate of weapons on his way down the cliff and darted back to pull one out. He managed to nab a grenade and ran over to Zenith.

“Think fast!” Clank taunted as he chucked the grenade at the commander’s face. Before the brute had time to react, Clank and Zen managed to disappear and reclaim their spot back on top of the cliff. “Come, we need to get out of here and warn the others!” Clank urged as he took her by the hand and led her away quickly back to the shop.

….

“But what could they be doing here?” Clank asked as the duo got back to the garage, Zen had to take a moment to collect herself as she turned her attention to the door in front of them. 

“I can’t say, it’s really hard to tell, but they usually work for someone that’s willing to pay the right price.” She explained as she sat on her haunches, wrapping her tail neatly around her while looking to Clank for any possible theories. He stood a moment and rubbed his chin, letting the cogs in his head mesh and turn together to try and come up with something. But the shake of his head was all she needed to know there wasn’t much he could come up with. 

“It is difficult to say really, did you hear anything of interest while you were down there Zenith?” 

Now it was her turn to tap her chin, thinking on Clank’s question as she wracked her brain for ideas. “I did hear the commander mention that they would attack on the commands of a ‘General’ does that mean anything to you?” She asked, still tapping the side of her cheek. Clank hummed, the only general he knew of was Alister and he was dead. So that certainly couldn’t have been it, besides, it wouldn’t make sense of him to attack them so unprovoked. He turned to her and shook his head ‘no’, it looked like they were both at the end of the road as far as theories and ideas went. “C’mon, we can tell the others in the mornin - Oh! Old man! How are you?” She piped up at an old cybernetic lombax in surprise as he opened the door as he lite up a smoke. 

He eyed them with his robotic eye, scanning them to see where they’d been. He gave them a humf as he went back to his cigarette. “Clank go jump on my workbench, I wanna take a look at your optics and make sure they’re working properly.” The only man said, Clank nodded still unable to shake how much he looked like Ratchet. Only with a robotic eye and arm, and missing some of his tail. He wondered why he wouldn’t just tell Ratchet he was here, after all didn’t he want to see his own son as well? But Maeve told him it was best to not get involved in family affairs. As Clank jumped onto the bench, he noticed a blue glow coming from an open door that led into the house and wondered if this was the old man’s norm. “Alright kid, let’s see those eyes of yours. Look over at that wall, with the poster, can you tell me whatcha see?” He asked, his voice was gruff as the years of smoking revealed themselves. Wasn’t the best means of self medicating, but it was better than the alcohol Alister would turn to. Clank hummed as he peered at the flyer. It was an old, tattered poster of Tachyon pointing at the on-looker with the words _’You have no choice, join the imperial army today!’_ Clank focused hard on the poster again to make sure he had a clear view of it before explaining what he saw.

“A poster of Tachyon pointing a finger and forcing someone to join the imperial army. It also looks as though it’s had a few shots taken at it as he seems to have a hole where his face should be.” A hearty chuckle echoed in the garage as the old man laughed at Clank’s explanation. 

“Yep! But it looked like you had to squint a bit, ah here let me get a good look at ya and tweak a few things.” He said as he grabbed a screwdriver and began poking around in Clank’s head to make sure things were functional. His ear twitched as the sound of footsteps getting closer and the old-timer let out a soft groan to brace himself for the nagging he was about to get. Keeping his focus on his work as the owner of the footsteps spoke. 

“Kaden! I should’ve known, what are you doing up at this hour?” Maeve barked softly as she came into the garage, hands on her hips waiting for an explanation. He grumbled through his explanation as he took a screw from the nearby toolbox. “Maeve I’m always up at this hour, you know that.” The way they acted, Clank would’ve sworn they were a couple and Kaden had just gotten home from a late-night of drinking and gambling with the boys.  


“More like your PTSD seems to act up at this hour,” Maeve leaned against the wall watching as he worked on Clank. Kaden grumbled at her company doing his best to keep his focus on the task at hand. She sighed watching him, the years had taken their toll on him between his poor mental health and weakening physical health, she couldn’t help but worry as he began to cough up a lung while working on Clank. “Kaden please,” she said softly as she reached a hand out to him. 

“Maeve, I’m fine. Just a little tickle that’s all.” He gently assured her as he went back to his work. 

“A little tickle my fluffy ass! Kaden ya bout coughed up a lung! Please will you at least think about going to a doctor? You’re getting sicker every day and ever since that pneumonia episode last year you’ve been getting worse! Please I’m begging you Kaden, you need take care of yourself -” 

He sighed, putting his tools down and turning to her. “Maeve, I’m fine. Even if I did go, who would see me? Most likely we’ll get reported the imperial army and …” He trailed off, gently shaking his head as he closed Clank’s cranium back up. “I’ll go ahead and give you a break for now, okay lil guy?” He explained as he motioned to Zen, “Keep an eye on him alright? In fact, why don’t you take him up to Ratchet’s room, yeah? Y’all don’t need to go out anymore tonight.” Zen nodded as Clank jumped down, only for her to gently elbow Clank in the arm and motion her head towards Kaden and Maeve. 

“Oh yes! Sir, er uhm Kaden, Zenith, and I went out earlier to investigate some gunshots and we found something rather, alarming.” Clank began as Zenith nodded her head vigorously and jumped in. 

“Uh-huh, there were some lacermata in the desert doing target practice. We tried to figure out what they were up to but, unfortunately, we got caught and had to run.” She explained, as her ears fell flat and the feeling of shame washed over her. Kaden gave them a nod and growled a bit as he thought of what they could’ve wanted. “I heard them mention that they would attack on the commands of a general. I don’t think that’s Alister they were talking about.” 

Kaden shook his head and sighed. “Just get up to Ratchet’s room and call it a night. We’ll figure this out tomorrow.” He motioned for them to get into the house as he looked away with a sigh. Zen, not sure what to do, gently motioned for Clank to follow her and, reluctantly, he did. The old lombax sat back at his workbench as he rubbed his hand over his face to try and process what he’d just been told. Lacermata? Here? Of all places but why? It didn’t make sense to him, as he shifted his eyes to Maeve who looked back to the two bots walking inside the house, she toyed with the sleeve of her shirt. “I doubt it’s him Maeve. He’s been MIA for almost a year, and now has forces gathered for an attack? That doesn’t make sense ya ask me.” 

Maeve nodded acknowledging Kaden’s words. “What if it is though? What could he possibly getting ready to attack?!” She asked, the stress was in her voice was palpable as a soft growl escaped her. 

“It’s not Alister, Maeve. As for why they’re here, when Ratchet gets better we’ll go out and gather more intelligence. First, we have to know what they’re up to but that’s going to be difficult if we don’t have enough to help.” Kaden jumped down from his seat and began to head inside, only to pause as Maeve spoke. 

“So you did plan to tell him you were here then?” 

Kaden glanced over his shoulder at her, his one good eye searched Maeve’s form for an answer but, didn’t seem to find as he turned away to go back inside. “We’ll talk later Maeve.” 

… 

The two bots had made it up the stairs and now stood outside of Ratchet’s room, with the only sound between them being that of the TV downstairs with the movie Kaden had been watching. The whole climb up a somber cloud hung over Clank as he kept his eyes trained on his feet. “Clank? Are you okay? You want to tell him, don’t you?” Zen asked, sitting down in front of him. 

“Yes, his father is alive and he should know that. But what I do not understand is, why did Kaden not come for Ratchet when he felt it was safe?” 

Zen sighed, as her ears fell flat she looked away from Clank, not sure how to answer him. “Maybe, he thought he was doing what was best? After all, you said while Ratchet was growing up, Tachyon was alive and well it’s hard to come for your son when someone’s possibly on your tail.” She shrugged, it was the best answer she had to offer. “Anyway,” Zen jumped up and opened the door for Clank. “Maeve says it’s best we leave them to deal with what’s to come. It’s family matters, and we shouldn’t get involved.” 

Clank made his way into the room, pausing as he looked up to her and said, “I am Ratchet’s family. Someone should tell him and if Kaden will not then I will!” He declared before heading inside the room for the night. Zen shook her and sighed heavily, not sure what to do herself. _He’s right though, he needs to know that Kaden is still alive._ She thought before closing the door and heading to Nev’s room. 

Inside the bedroom, Clank was enveloped in darkness with the only light coming from the full moon outside as it outlined Ratchet’s sleeping form. He opted to join his friend on the bed to check on him, gently running a cool finger across Ratchet’s dry, cracked nose. _That cannot be good._ He thought as he closed the lombax’s mouth to keep it from getting dry. “Rest well Ratchet. We have much to do in the morning.” He said, before curling up for the night.


End file.
